Just a Kiss
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Iris wants her dream to become reality…
1. Kissing The Flash

**Just a Kiss**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Disclaimers** : Well, I do not own them and that is unfair – they belong to DC COMICS and the rest of the crew that helped created the comics and the show.

Classification: Surprise, romance, fluff, love confession, friendship.

Pairing: Barry Allen/Iris West

Rating: T

Spoilers: None, at least none, I can think of.

 **Summary** : Iris wants her dream to become reality…

 **Author's note:** **I had this idea when I went to bed last night and I thought that maybe it was worth to write down. I just hope no one had it before me.**

 **If it's the case well, I'm sorry. I think people can have similar ideas but will write it differently anyway.**

 **This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.**

Feedback: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

 _"What other girls?"_

Iris stands on the rooftop of Jitters. She couldn't stop thinking about what "The flash" had said.

If only I wasn't with Eddie, she thought to herself.

Since she had met the superhero, she could stop thinking about him; first, she'd been intrigued and fascinated, now a few months later she couldn't wait for one of their secret meetings to occur.

Her heart raced in her chest at the idea of seeing him again. Iris was excited. Something she didn't really feel when she was about to see her boyfriend. She wondered suddenly of she really loved or if she had just start to date him because he asked her to and because Barry was in a coma back then, and nobody knew if he would come out of it. The idea had never even crossed her mind, until now.

Why did that come from? Iris wondered. Was it because she started to have dreams with the man she would soon meet? In those dreams, she was kissing him and the kisses they exchanged were rather passionate. She smiled as she had had one of those dreams the night before. They were both standing right here on the rooftop of Jitters. For once, he wasn't there with her for an interview. He had come to stand behind her, as he often did. She was looking at the city. Iris turned in his arms and was about to lean in to kiss him when her alarm clock went off she cursed the thing as she woke up.

Now, here she was waiting on the rooftop for the man of last night's dream to appear. Iris enjoyed his company very much. He was so easygoing, friendly a bit like… Barry. She had to laugh at her own thoughts. Barry being The Flash was such a funny idea. They were both so completely different. The Flash was a superhero about to safe people, render meta-human harmless and Barry was… well Barry a CSI nerd she loved as her best friend.

He had arrived, she knew it, Iris had felt a wind swirl right before he stood behind her. "You wanted to ask me something Iris?"

She took a deep breath. "Actually…" she said turning around to face him.

"Yeah…" he started to say but couldn't go any further as his breath caught in his throat as how beautiful her eyes were. The night light made them shine in such a way it was breathtaking or was it for another reason they were shining. His brain seemed to cease functioning correctly whenever she was involved.

"I wanted to do something else…" Iris said in a whisper while putting her arms around his neck. The next thing he knew her lips were brushing against his. The kiss was tentative a little unsure and brief when they broke apart she pulled back to look at him afraid that she might actually gone too far, but when all Iris saw in his eyes was approval and something else, a something else she didn't dare to put a name on, she smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

I really shouldn't do this, Iris West thought, but I can't help it, I just want to kiss him.

This kiss was unlike the first one they'd just exchanged moments ago. The kiss they now shared was demanding and passionate as if they couldn't get enough of each other's taste.

Iris couldn't believe she felt so much, just by kissing something, she felt as if fireworks were exploding inside her body, she didn't know where she was anymore, her world had faded away. All there was left was herself and The Flash kissing one another.

When they finally broke apart in depurate need of oxygen. They were both out of breath, neither of them spoke for a long moment, they wouldn't be able to use words for what had just happened even if they had wanted to.

One thing was certain for Iris West though, reality was definitely better than her dream.

The end or is it?

 **A/N#2:** **Should I make this a multi chapter fic? I have at least an to make this into a three chapter fic... if you guys are interested...**


	2. Kissing Barry

**Just a Kiss 2**

 **Disclaimer: see in chapter one.**

 **A/N: on popular demand, here is a second chapter to Just a kiss. I would like to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments/reviews on AO3 as well as on . I didn't expect this story would so loved ^^**

 **Thank you because now and can write down on paper what I have next in mind for Barry and Iris. I really hope you keep enjoying this story as it goes on, I for one, enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thought it might not be what you'd expect, but I really hope it won't disappoint you.**

 **Remember guys, this is still** **This is un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.**

 **Now up, to the chapter, shall we?**

 **Kissing Barry.**

Iris West awakened from a deep sleep by the sound of her alarm clock. Normally it would make grumpy, but not this morning. The moment her eyes opened a smiled appeared on her lips as memories of the night before filled her thoughts. She had kissed The Flash, she had kissed her favorite superhero, well central city had only one hero, but he was her favorite one anyways, but the most important was that he had kissed her back; she let out a sighed at the thought could the man kiss.

"Someone's happy this morning." Her father said as she came down the stairs.

"I'm always happy." Iris pointed out.

Joe frowned at her response. "Not until you have your first coffee you're not."

"I'm just happy that's all."

"Hmm hmm, I can see that. Is there something you want to share with your dad?"

"Not really, no." She smiled walking toward him to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll figure it out anyway, you know I will."

Joe heard his daughter laugh as she walked out the door without coffee. Something was definitely up with his daughter. He wondered briefly if Iris had at date with Eddie or something but on second thought, he doubted that his daughter happiness at anything to do with him.

Iris hadn't told him anything about it, but he had the impression things didn't go that well between them anymore. Eddie wasn't around the house so much anymore and she didn't mentioned him so much anymore either. Something must have happened. Eddie wasn't really fond of Barry either, if Joe had to bet on it, he would say that his work partner tolerate Bear because he was Iris' best friend.

It's wasn't the Joe West didn't like Eddie, it was just that he had this annoying feeling the he could not entirely trust him. The feeling only intensified when he figured out that his daughter dated him.

He thought that they were dating for wrong reasons. Iris wasn't herself because Barry was in a coma, and Joe was convinced that Eddie only asked her out during that precise time 'cause he knew she wouldn't refuse. She needed someone with her because her world had crumbled down all around her. To him that was all Eddie had done: he had taken advantage of the situation.

He couldn't tell his suspicions to his daughter because she wouldn't have believed him. Iris would have gone straight to Eddie and never come back. Iris could be very stubborn when she wanted.

Then another idea came to him about the reason his daughter was so happy. Maybe Barry had finally told her how he felt about her. He really hoped that this was the reason for his daughter happiness. He smiled at the idea before he made himself some coffee.

Barry's smile could have lit the entire world that morning. He couldn't have stopped smiling even if he wanted to. Last night's kiss he'd exchanged with Iris played over and over in his head, damn his best friend could kiss. He'd love to kiss her again, but there were still a few problems though: Eddie Thawne for one.

The man was still her boyfriend, and Barry wasn't the kind of man that would steal another man's girl. Iris would need to talk to him.

Two he needed to tell her the truth. Iris needed to know that he was The Flash. But how could he tell her that he has been keeping her in the dark for so long while he has told her that he could never lie to her? She also needed to know how difficult it has been for him to keep that secret from her.

Barry just hoped that she wouldn't hate him for it. Barry made his decision to tell Iris the truth as soon as he had the opportunity.

He was about to enter his favorite coffee shop when, he heard his name, he turned his head toward the voice, a smile dancing on his lips that almost immediately faded when he realized who the voice belonged to. Dana Kozlowsky. He had made the mistake a couple of days ago to be nice to her…

Since then, Dana was a little too intrusive. He couldn't make a move or she was there. He had tried to tell her that he flattered at the attention gave him, but that he wasn't interested in a relationship with her, but she didn't seem to understand. He was desperate to get rid of her.

"Barry, how nice to see you again! It's funny how we keep running into one another don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is funny isn't it?"

"I see you were about to buy yourself a coffee."

"Why don't I buy one for you?"

"That's really nice of you, but I actually decide to go straight to work, there seems to be an awful lot of people waiting for their order and I'm already too late, actually. My boss won't be happy.

He was about to take off when a very familiar voice, calling his name came out of the Coffee shop.

"Hey, Barry! Here you go your coffee like you like it best."

Barry smiled, "Morning, Iris. Thanks."

Iris turned her attention to Dana. "Dana isn't it? Nice to meet you."

Surprised it took a few moments for the girl to react before she finally managed to get out "Likewise." She answered between clenched teeth.

"Barry you should go off to work. If I'm not wrong you're already late for work and Joe's not gonna be happy with it."

"Yeah, right. Thanks again for the coffee." He said as he started to walk away.

"See you later, Barry." Dana said waving her hand.

"Sure, see you later." He said rapidly.

Iris who had been observing this exchanged between the two since she had stopped them outside Jitters decided she would help Barry get rid of this Dana once, and for all.

She smiled to herself and then she walked over to her best friend stopping him in mid pace by holding him back by his arm. Surprised Barry looked at Iris questioningly. She winked at him and said loud enough for Dana to hear, because she knew the girl was still looking at them

"I forgot to give you something." Iris said before leaning to press her lips against his.

As their lips connected, it felt like the both of them received a jolt of electricity. The felt natural and familiar, it felt as if she had already kissed Barry before, then she realized that, she already did. She had kiss her best friend, Barry Allen, the night before. Except she hadn't kiss when he was Barry, she had kiss him as…

The Flash.

When they broke the kiss, slightly out of breath, neither of them say a word, they simply looked at one another a few long moments and Barry saw in Iris eyes that she knew the truth, now she knew his true identity.

This wasn't what had planned, but he was relieve she knew. Now there was no secret between them anymore.

When he finally managed to unlock his eyes from hers, he said, "I got to go. Talk to you later." And walked away.

Once she shook herself out of her shock state. A smile appeared on her lips and she murmured.

"Bye, Barry, talk to you later…"

To be continued…


	3. It wasn't supposed to be

**Just a Kiss 3**

 **Disclaimer: see in chapter one.**

 **A/N: so here I am with chapter 3 of "Just a Kiss" my first idea was to write a three chapter's fic. Now, I'm not so sure about it anymore. I mean, while, I'm writing this other ideas come up that could fit into this fic. I had forgotten how joyful writing is for me. Like I told you guys, previously.**

 **I hadn't thought I would love writing about Barry and Iris so much.**

 **I'm not such a big fan of Eddie Thawne, so forgive me if I writing out of character.**

 **This chapter is writing thanks to an idea of** **NoCaffein who review on . Something pointed out to me, that I actually always thought too, but I wasn't thinking of writing it. So change of plans and here it is.**

 **Remember people, this is still** **un-beta'd so forgive me for the mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.**

 **I'm so so sorry for the delay, but I had already written a part of this chapter done, but it wasn't what I wanted it to be so, I erased it and went into rewriting it.**

 **Now up, to the chapter, shall we?**

 **It wasn't supposed to be.**

Iris has never really loved me, of course not because she's in love with our CSI, Allen, though she doesn't even realize it. Why did I think even for a second I could make her forget him? Gosh, I'm such an idiot. Eddie thought.

Thawne was brought out of his thoughts by the beeping of his cell phone signaling him he'd just received a text message. It was from Iris.

 _ **Can we meet in about half an hour?**_

At first, Eddie was tempted to text her back that he couldn't, but decided against it and texted her back that he'd be happy to at their usual place.

When she arrived, Eddie was already there and had apparently already made orders for them at least for their drinks. Thank goodness, he didn't order anything else because Iris wasn't very hungry. She wished Barry would be here to give her some sort of support.

Iris hadn't planned to fall in love with Barry, she hadn't planned for it to happen and yet it had. She felt nervous and uneasy. She didn't want to tell Eddie their relationship was over, but she didn't want it to stay the way it was either. Each time she was with him, she wanted to run for some reason. Eddie and she had never had the kind of relationship someone would expect lovers to have. The man worked as a police officer of course but still.

They were happy at first, but she wasn't sure when things changed between them actually, but they did and it all escalated when The Flash appeared in Central City. If she didn't know better, she would think that her boyfriend was jealous of the superhero.

How could she not have understood, Barry had been the right one for her all along? She wondered. Barry was always there during the most important events in her life, he was the first person she thought of when she woke up, the last person she thought of when she went to sleep. Iris couldn't believe it took her so many years to understand such a simple thing.

Poor Barry... she decided, she would make it up to him. As soon as…

Oh boy, Iris wasn't ready for this. On the other hand, no one was ready to break up with someone else. Therefore, Iris took a deep breath, and stuck up her hand and smiled. Hoping that the smile wouldn't appear too fake. Why was it she felt so uncomfortable suddenly?

It wasn't a question she asked herself no. It was a statement.

Barry was pacing, he was nervous. How he managed to keep, his pace had normal rate he had no idea. Many thoughts were going through his head. Iris was probably on her way to see Eddie; they had a lot to talk about. As much as he hated it, Barry knew Detective Thawne had meant a lot to her and that loved him at some point.

If only he hadn't been in a coma… if only he had had the guts to tell her how he felt before it all happened… Barry thought. However, what if's wouldn't change anything now would they?

No one knew what his or her future was like. It was probably better that way or was it really?

Did Iris have to date Eddie for her to realize she was in fact in love with me, Barry Allen? Would it be that way in any other timeline? Barry knew that the reason he wondered about everything was that he was scared that Eddie might say something to Iris that might change her mind.

His mind was obviously playing with him putting things in his head and Barry felt he had to busy himself or he was going to drive himself crazy.

The next thing he knew Barry was at S.T.A.R. lab.

"Barry?" Caitlin said surprised to see him.

"Where is everyone?" He asked almost automatically.

"For once we had a day off, remember?"

"Yes, right!" Barry answered putting his hand behind his neck.

Caitlin recognized the gesture and asked him, "is everything okay with you?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. I already drank one. Iris bought me one."

The woman still sitting at her computer couldn't help but smile at his answer. No matter what happened to Barry Allen, Iris was always somehow part of it. Something told Cate that this wasn't any different.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked Barry while pushing her chair away from the desk. She stood up and walked toward him.

"She knows." He told her.

At his answer she frowned, not sure to know what her friend was talking about. "Who knows?" she asked confused not really following him.

"Iris knows I'm The Flash."

Caitlin's eyes widened in surprise, at her friend's confession. "You weren't supposed to tell her. Joe didn't want her to know."

"I didn't tell her, Cate." Barry told her.

"Then how?"

"We kissed." Was his simple answer to her.

"Barry, I know I'm not an idiot, but I'm not sure I understand how the fact that you kissed each other makes Iris know that you are The Flash."

He was about to tell her how it happened when he witnessed a change in her facial expression as she assembled the pieces of the puzzle. "Unless… You guys kissed once when you were The Flash and, once when you were Barry Allen."

The corners of his mouth lifted up as he said; "I knew you'd understand."

Caitlin saw though that his smile didn't touch his eyes. "I thought you'd be happier about the fact that you finally have no secret for your best friend anymore."

"I am, but… I'm also scared. And right at this moment my fear is overpowering anything else I feel."

"Why?" She asked although she had the feeling she already knew the answer to this question.

"Iris is with Eddie now."

"So?"

"She went to talk to him. To break up with him. I'm scared that he might find the right words to convince her to stay with him." He explained to Caitlin while he rubbed his hand behind his neck.

The ghost of a smiled played on her lips at his explanation.

"It's not funny."

"No it's not, but you shouldn't be nervous. Iris won't let herself be convinced by Eddie's words, I can promise you that."

"How can you be sure."

"I've noticed the way she looks at you lately when she thinks no one sees her."

Barry looked with surprise at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Iris is in love with you." Caitlin said seriously.

"How can you be so certain we only kissed three times and the first time… she doesn't even remember, I erased it remember?"

"Love is not measurable in kisses."

"I know that. It's just that well, I guess, I'm scared all of it is a dream and that I soon will wake out of it. I've always been the nerd, the guy the girls don't see because he is more interested in science than anything else. I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember for me Iris is the definition of love itself. She's my best friend. I've tried to tell her a thousand times how I felt about her, but I've been so afraid that she would laugh at me and reject me and that it would ruin our friendship… and then, I fell into a coma and when I woke up, I became The Flash and she was with Eddie. It made me feel like she was out of my league… and the Oliver said…" Barry trailed off.

"Hey, I know Barry, I know. I mean, I don't know what Oliver told you, but I have a pretty good idea of what he said." She said placing a soothing hand on his back.

"I mean, what I've always wanted is about to happen and now, I'm not so sure anymore if it's the right thing."

Caitlin Snow smiled, "and people wonder why you became The Flash? You're thinking about someone else again. Barry, listen to me, you're didn't tell the truth to Iris, she figured it out on her own. I know that, I don't know her as good as you do, but something tells me she won't back away. That she will support you every step of the journey. Iris is a strong woman who knows what she wants. Life is a lonely path, so don't make it any lonelier than it has to be."

Barry couldn't help but smile at her words.

"What?" She asked curious to know where his smile came from.

"Nothing. It's just that you basically said, the same thing Felicity said to me last time I saw her.

"Felicity is a smart girl. Barry you are fortunate to have someone you love that loves you back, don't let your fears or what others tell you push her away, just because you think it's the best thing for her. Just be thankful for what you have. Every moment, you can spend with the person you love his precious." She said her voice cracking.

"Oh, Cate, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot." Barry said apologizing. He put his coffee on the floor and then hugged his friend.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I promise." She said close to his hear.

"I'm sorry, it brought up such painful memories for you, I wasn't thinking." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Being The Flash isn't easy, but you're doing an awesome job and you aren't alone, don't ever forget that."

"I wouldn't be able to do such a good job if it wasn't for you, guys. We are a team."

"Now shouldn't go see how Iris is doing?"

"Maybe. He said disentangling himself from the embrace. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I have tones of works to do."

"You work too much."

"So do you," She smiled, now hush, go!"

He looked at her one last time to make she was indeed going to be all right and the next thing she knew he was gone.

"At normal speed would have been better." She yelled after him.

Iris couldn't believe her ears. "Why is it that I don't believe a word of what you just said to me then?" She asked the detective sitting opposite her at the table.

"Simply because, you don't want it to be true." Thawne answered her.

"Don't turn the roles around here, Eddie."

"Me turning the roles around? Interesting. Eddie said. "As far as I recall, you said yes when I asked you out or am I wrong here?"

"No. I did say yes, but it was one the biggest mistakes I've ever made. You asked me out when I was the most vulnerable. You knew I would say yes."

"I'm not like that." He said defensively.

"You sure about that? Why otherwise would you have asked me out?" Iris demanded.

"Because I fell in love with you, the first time, I laid eyes on you, Iris." Eddie answered her, simply.

When the words came out of his mouth, Iris had been watching him closely. His eyes were empty. Iris had the impression Eddie didn't mean any of the words he was saying to her. She was starting to think that he had been using her. Suddenly she felt as if she'd been his notice board. As if waned to say to the world, I'm dating Iris West, the daughter of a police officer. The question was why had he be doing it?

As she thought about it, she wondered if the man sitting opposite her had ever been honest with her had any point in their relationship.

"I don't believe you." Iris replied.

"But I did," he insisted.

Iris sighed heavily. This was of no use.

"If that's how you see things, I could say almost the same to you Miss West the big journalist. You've never really been in love with me either. Barry Allen has always been between us."

"Leave Barry out of this." She said dryly.

"Why? Isn't he the reason why we are sitting in the first place?" Eddie asked back as dryly. "You and me, Iris… it's never been the two of us together, it's always been you me and Barry Allen. And I was stupid to think…" He stopped himself as he realized he was about to say something he shouldn't.

But when as he looked at her, Eddie knew it was too late.

"You were stupid enough to think that being with you would make me forget my best friend, the one that's always been there whenever I needed him. Which isn't something I can say about myself. She said her eyes shining with unshed tears. Unlike me. I hurt him and my dad because I wanted to be with you, damn it! I suppose we weren't meant to be together… Iris stood up and left with another glance back at the man who had shared her life once.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she walked away from Eddie realizing suddenly how much she must have hurt the once she loved once.

Eddie hadn't moved from his seat and watched her walk.

"No, It wasn't supposed to be." He said to know one in particular before finally standing up himself and leaving in the opposite direction.

To be continued….

 **A/N #2: I'm once again sorry for the delay. I'm not sure there is only one chapter left or if there will be more chapters to it or if there is going to be a sequel, because it seems like the story has a life on her own. So, this means this isn't over yet…**

 **What do you guys think? Do you want to know if Iris was right about Eddie hiding something?**


	4. Finally together where we belong

**Just a Kiss 4**

 **Disclaimer: see in chapter one.**

 **A/N: I guess it's time for me to write a chapter where Barry and Iris are finally together? What do you say? Yes? Well, all you had to do was ask.**

 **I'm so so sorry for the delay, I wasn't planning for it. I had the intention of writing it much sooner, but I guess Barry was right when he said, it's easier to fail. I hadn't really except that you guys would love the story so much and I'm really about that, I guess I suddenly panicked because now I'm afraid I guess to screw up this chapter. Let's hope, I won't.**

 **I'm fighting with my inner self to be able to do anything at all, right now, cause for god knows what reason, I feel useless again. I feel like I can't do anything right. Like, I have more than one story in progress, I should continue, but it's like I'm paralyzed it's I'm sitting in front of the computer to continue to write like I'm afraid of messing it up after such a good start. I don't why I suddenly doubt myself so much, right now and it's pretty annoying feeling.**

 **Just to remind you, I'm not a big fan of Eddie.**

 **Finally, where we are meant to be**

The words Eddie told her kept sounding in her head and they saddened her. Sure, she should have realized sooner, she was in love with Barry. She could understand that Eddie wasn't happy that she broke things off with him but it still didn't mean he had to act the way he did.

He had been a jerk, his words had hurt her, probably because they were partly true, but she couldn't chase the thoughts away that her ex-boyfriend was hiding something from her. It had felt a bit as if she had been talking to a stranger for god knows why.

As she kept walking at a decided pace, Iris West wondered once again what she ever saw in the detective. She felt, more than ever betrayed and use, she promised herself that he would never happened again. Iris reached in one of the pocket of the mantel she wore reaching for her phone. A few instants later, her fingers were typing a text message to Barry.

'I need to see you Bear, I need to feel safe again.'

When Barry felt is phone vibrating his in pocket, he had no doubt it was Iris texting him, what he didn't expect were the words he was reading.

He frowned, something didn't go as planned, he thought as he texted her back wanting to know where he could join her.

Iris texted him where she was and, he appeared in no time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry asked her when standing in front of her.

"Could you just hold me, please?" Iris asked him in response.

Barry took a small step toward her, opening his arms, welcoming her to him, he held her tightly against him. Iris didn't say a word, she just held on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Take me away from here, Barry, please." She said her voice muffled against his chest.

Barry pulled away from her, just enough, without letting go of her, to be able to look in her brown eyes to make sure, he heard her right. As he read the affirmation in her eyes that getting away from there was what she really wanted, he looked around to make sure no one was watching them and he flashed away with her.

They were at the West household in no time. He helped Iris to sit down on the couch and they went in the kitchen to get her a glass of water. He came back and handed her the glass before sitting next to her on the couch.

"Here, drink up. I know it's not coffee, but I promise I'll get you one later."

Iris took a sip of the water before putting the glass down on the coffee table in front of her. She stood up to shrug off her coat; Barry immediately came into action and helped her.

There he is again concerned and attentive Barry. Iris couldn't help but think.

"I guess, your meeting with Eddie wasn't exactly what you though it would be." Barry asked tentatively as he sat next to her.

"You can say that. Eddie's a jerk."

One of Barry's brows quirked up at her words, wondering what had made her change her mind liked this about her ex-boyfriend.

"I even wonder how I could have ever fallen in love with him."

"Okkaaayyyy" He said.

Iris was silent for a moment as she remembered her conversation with the Detective. The tone he had used, his words.

 _"Me turning the roles around? Interesting. Eddie said. "As far as I recall, you said yes when I asked you out or am I wrong here?"_

 _"No. I did say yes, but it was one the biggest mistakes I've ever made. You asked me out when I was the most vulnerable. You knew I would say yes."_

 _"I'm not like that." He said defensively._

 _"You sure about that? Why otherwise would you have asked me out?" Iris demanded._

 _"Because I fell in love with you, the first time, I laid eyes on you, Iris." Eddie answered her, simply._

 _I don't believe you._

 _"If that's how you see things, I could say almost the same to you Miss West the big journalist. You've never really been in love with me either. Barry Allen has always been between us."_

 _"Leave Barry out of this." She said dryly._

 _"Why? Isn't he the reason why we are sitting here, in the first place?" Eddie asked back as dryly. "You and me, Iris… it's never been the two of us together, it's always been you me and Barry Allen. And I was stupid to think…"_

Thankfully, Eddie had stopped himself when he realized, he was about to say something he would maybe regret later.

"Iris?"

"Huh?" She said snapping out of her thoughts.

"You, all right?" Barry asked her concern showing in his green eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thoughts."

Barry sensed that something wasn't right, Iris was upset by what had happen with Eddie Thawne. While he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what they had told each other, Barry also knew that he was the only way for Iris to close the chapter concerning her ex-boyfriend.

Only then could they start on building something strong and beautiful between them.

"What happened?" Barry asks.

"You really want to know?"

"Honestly? No. But it's obvious that you are upset. I hate seeing you like that. I want to be with you and finally be able to hold you and kiss you in public, but I can't do that if you don't want to take a fresh start."

"I want to be with you too, I want to take a fresh start to." Iris told him.

The only way to do so is to close the book about your life you've written with him.

"Everything okay, Eddie?" Joe asked him when he saw the detective come in.

"I think you should ask that question to your precious daughter." Eddie said in strange tone.

Joe looked at Thawne. "Don't you use that tone with me Eddie." Detective West said, in a firm tone.

"Sorry Joe, I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

"What's going on between you and my daughter?"

"Sorry, Joe, I prefer not to talk about it."

"Ok." Watching his work partner, walk toward his desk.

Joe West wondered what was going on because this wasn't like Eddie, it didn't really appreciate that the man dated Iris but he wasn't such a bad cop except when it came to The Flash. It was as if he thought the man was a danger to the city.

If he only knew…

Why was he so again him, Joe had no idea. Maybe it was time for him to do some research on Eddie Thawne… he trusted him as a co-worker, but if he was honest, detective West had to admit that sometimes, he had the impression that he was hiding something from him.

Joe headed toward his own desk and started writing the rapport on a case he just closed still wondering what was going on.

Iris had told him everything about her break up with Eddie to Bear and as he thought there had been parts of it that he hadn't like, but he'd support her, and held her had when tears welled up in her eyes as she told him some of the things they had said to one another.

When Iris felt better, Barry made her, her favorite coffee. He had made one for himself. He handed her the one he made for her before sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Iris." He said apologetically.

"You don't have to be, if there is someone here, who should be sorry here, it would be me." She said as she posed her coffee mug on the coffee table, shifting her body slightly to be able to face him.

"Why are you saying that?" He asked not really getting where she was getting at.

Iris reached out her hand and caressed his cheek; he instantly leaned into the touch, placing his hand on hers as he did so.

A smiled greeted her lips when as she watched him.

"I'm saying that I'm sorry for being blind for so long, Barry. I'm sorry, I couldn't see that you one for me. I've hurt you so much. I'm so sorry about that."

"Iris you can't force love, it did hurt when I saw you with him, but the most important for me, was, for you to be happy even if it meant for you to be with someone else."

How could he so amazingly sweet and caring, after all he had suffered and been through while seeing her dating Eddie and yet, here he was putting her in the first place yet again.

"I was happy at first, but it rapidly changed I guess it was because while I was with him, I didn't complete, something was still missing. When I was with Eddie, he kept feeling empty, like during all those months you were in a coma. I hoped, I guess that with dating him, that feeling would disappear, but it never did. How could it? You were the one causing me to feel this empty inside. You've always meant more to me than just a friend, Bear, but I refuse to see it or even admit it. I've hurt a lot of people with my attitude… a lot of people including myself and I wish I could go back in time to change that, but I can't."

"Trust me; you don't want to be able to travel in time. What's done is done, you just have to learn and live with your decision, I've learned that lesson, the hard way." He told her.

"Oh Bear…" She said softly.

"I'm fine, Iris."

He smiled at her leaning in to place his lips on hers for a sweet kiss. As he pulled back, he watched her face and smirked as he saw that her eyes were still close, his kisses were affecting her too.

"What would you say if we would watch a movie together cuddling on the couch?" He asked her softly stealing her, a quick kiss before he stood up to head for the kitchen. Barry wanted to make popcorn.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, do I?" She smiled at him.

"Nope. Doctor's orders."

"Okay. Do I get a say it which movie we're going to watch?"

"Barry looked in her direction, maybe you will, and maybe you won't."

At that she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Oops, I'll be right back she said as she took her cell phone in hand as it ringed. When she checked the ID she realized it was her father and sighed heavily. He wasn't exactly the first person she wanted to talk to right now.

Iris took a deep breath before answering the call. "Hey dad," she said hoping to sound happy. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to hear her father, but she didn't want to start to talk about what he wanted to talk.

["Do you have any idea what is going one with Eddie?"]

Iris sighed heavily through her cell phone, but didn't reply immediately. Not quite sure what to say.

["Iris?"]

"Eddie and I broke up, dad. I don't want to talk about it, okay."

["What happened?"] Joe wanted to know.

"Dad, I said I didn't want to talk about it. I just want to be alone… Well not really alone, I just want one person to be with me and that is my best friend."

["You sure you don't want me to bring you something?"]

"No. I just want a few quiet hours."

["Alright. See you in a couple of hours then, but if there is anything you call, okay?"]

"Promise, love you, dad."

["Love you too."] Joe said to his daughter before ending the phone call.

Joe couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, he wouldn't bet on it but he practically certain that his daughter break up with her boy friend had something to do with a certain CSI. He would not admit it to anyone but he was quite happy about it.

"Everything okay?" Barry asked her, when he saw her reappear.

"Yeah," she nodded her head, smiling as she walked toward to where he was still sending in the kitchen.

Iris stopped mere inches for him and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

When she pulled away, she told him that she was more than fine.

"Have you decided which movie we were going to watch yet?" He asked her softly as he leaned in to brush his lips with hers for the sweetest kiss, she'd ever received.

"I was thinking something in the line of "The lucky One." Therefore, I can cuddle up in the couch with you

"Humm sounds, promising."

"I bought the DVD not so long ago. It's based on a book written by Nicholas Sparks. He is a really good author. I loved read his book when I have on cold nights cuddled under a warm blanket.

"Okay. So you have chosen that movie on purpose…"

"Me? Nooo, why would I do that?"

Barry couldn't help but laugh lightly.

He reached for her hand and took the bowl of popcorn that was now full. "Let's watch the movie, then."

A few moments later, the movie was in the DVD player. Barry sat in the couch and Iris was cuddled up against his chest, covered with a blanket. As the movie played alone,

This wasn't a bad movie had all, Barry decide while watching it. He loved having Iris so close to him. At some point, she grabbed for his hand and their fingers intertwined. This was really something he could get use to.

As the movie ended, Iris looked at Barry, a smile on her face.

"You liked the movie didn't you?" She asked in cracked voice, as a lump at form in the throat, she always got emotion as she watched those kind of movies, and yet she could help herself from watching them.

"You should have taken a few tissues with you." He teased her lightly.

As a response, he got her elbow in his ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Oh poor baby," she said pushing herself up so she could reach his lips with hers.

She intended for the kiss to be light and sweet, but it rapidly turn into something more intense, she parted her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues dueling with one another, though it felt more like they were making love to one another. Iris shifted on the couch and put her hand behind his neck pulling him closer still. She moved so she could sit on his lab. One of his hands caressed her cheeks while this other came to rest on her hip.

The kiss slowed after a while and naturally ended both out of breath; they looked in each other's eyes.

"Wow." Iris said.

"Yes, wow."

"I can't wait to test out one of the love scene between Logan and Beth with you."

Iris was shocked at Barry words, she never thought he'd be that forward with her, she was also incredibly turn on, but she also knew now wasn't the time for them to go that far just yet. First, she wanted to enjoy the simple dating, kissing, holding hands thing.

"I can't wait either, Bear, but it's not the time for that, not just yet."

"I agree."

He smirked at her then, "Got another Nicholas Sparks, somewhere around by any chance?"

Iris laughed, "I do but not today."

"I love you, Iris, I love you so much." He told her, seriously, as she could see it in eyes. All the love he felt for her was shinning in them.

"I love you so much, too, Bear" She said, kissing again.

They were both finally where they belonged with each other.

THE END

 **A/N#2 I know, I said Eddie is hiding something and that I would told you what it was in this fic, but I decided against it, I wanted to leave Barry and Iris happy together in this fic. I will probably write a sequel to this in the future**

 **I hope this ending is not too disappointing for you, that it is not to messed up. I personally like it very much, I think it fits with the rest of the story.**

 **Please let me know if I did you think it's not too bad.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
